Save Me
by LifelessSpirit0918
Summary: Jaime moves to Forks, WA to make a new life with her daughter after a horrible accident. She's broken and the only thing holding her together is her baby girl. Will there be someone in Forks who can put her back together? Sucky summary I know, I'm horrible.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Okay, I'm trying my hand at a Jasper story, so I'm gonna need the feedback! I hope you guys like it, it's a little sad but happy soooo let's just get on with it! I hope you guys like it!**

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

Rain sprinkled softly on the windsheild of my black Nisan Altima as I passed the 'Welcome to Forks, WA' sign on the side of the road. I glanced around, keeping my focus mainly on the road as took in the scenery. There was green everywhere, and it calmed me to see all the nature this town provided.

A small whine made me glance into the back seat of my car where a pink and gray car seat was strapped in. In the car seat was a nine month old baby girl with a head full of chocolate brown hair in two ponytails dressed in a pink long sleaved onesie and gray pants, white socks adorning her small feet.

I smiled softly at my baby girl, Willow. Turning my attention back to the road, I made my way to my new home. It only took me another ten minutes to get there, and I pulled up in front of a cozy two story house, painted a dark blue with white shutters on the windows and a white wrap around porch. I pulled up in the driveway and sighed, leaning back in my seat to collect my thoughts.

I guess I should explain what's going on, and why I'm here with a baby girl at the age of seventeen. I was fifteen when I met my first boyfriend, Jeff. He was head of the soccor team at my highschool in Newport, RI. I was a freshman and he was a junior. He started giving me attention, and coming from a broken family living with a alcoholic mother, I took to it immediately.

It was going great, he was sweet and caring, always taking me out to dinner and the movies, talking on the phone with me late at night until I fell asleep. It was only a matter of time before I found myself in bed with him taking my virginity. We were still good after that, he didn't jet right away.

It was only about a month later when I missed my period that things got rough. He started avoiding me and he stopped taking me out. Eventually he told me that he couldn't handle being a father and that I should take care if it. He tried to convince me why an abortion would be the better option but I barely listened to him as he spoke. When I refused he told me it was over, and hasn't spoke to me since.

It was at my first doctor's appointment that I learned that I was not only going to be a mother to one, I was going to be a mother to twins. I was very happy, I started to work part time save money for everything I would need. My mother was furious, she didn't speak to me for three weeks.

It wasn't until I was six months pregnant that she finally came around. She showed up at one of my doctor's appointments randomly and cried when she saw the twins on the sonogram machine.

My babies were born a few months after my birthday sixteenth on April 12th, at 9:27pm. It was the happiest moment of my life. A little girl and a little boy. Willow and Jayden Parker. I stayed home for a few months, continuing to keep up with my school work online, and everything was going great. I had hired a babysitter, as I didn't fully trust my mother to watch them with her drinking problem.

It was when they had just turned seven months when I got called into work in the evening by my boss, promising to pay me overtime if I came in, that my life crumbled. I couldn't get ahold of my regular babysitter, and my mother begged me to let her watch them. She had only had a glass of wine with lunch, and she seemed fine, so I let her watch them.

I had been at work for four hours when I got the call. Jayden had tried to crawl down the stairs and tumbled down from the top. I rushed to the hospital and met my mom, who stank of vodka. Apparently she had taken a few shots to calm her nerves and she had dozed off when Jayden was still on the floor of her bedroom. I screamed at her, lashed out, and cried. I hated her, I really did.

I sat with my son who was on life support for three days until his organs started to shut down and I made the decision to pull the plug. I only had to stay at my mom's house for two more months to get everything settled to leave. I told her I wouldn't press charges on her if she agreed to let me move to the house she had bought it Forks to stay at some summers. She loved small towns but the city had better paying jobs.

So after two months of getting everything I needed, having the movers take most of her stuff to the house in forks, calling ahead and getting a job and daycare in forks, and registering for Fork's High School, I was here.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I turned the car off and stepped out into the light drizzle. After getting Willow out of the car and rushing up to the front porch, I unlocked the door and stepped inside.

The living room to the right was spacious with a large slate gray L-shaped couch and a large flat screen tv. There was hard wood floor throughout the house, except in the kitchen. The kitchen was off of the living room, a bar counter separating them. It was done it black and gray with stainless steel appliances. My mother may be an alcoholic but she was a successfull Defense Attorney, and made plently of money, so the house was pretty nice.

A cry cut me out of my observings, making me smile. I sat her car seat on the couch and unbuckled her, pulling her out into my arms. She looked at me and smiled, touching my face as I positioned her on my hip.

"Hello my love, did you have a night nap? Welcome to our new home. We'll have a fresh start." I said to her, walking into the kitchen. I sat her in her pink and gray high chair, opening the fridge. I thought ahead and planned accordingly, so I paid a lady to stock the kitchen and decorate the rooms.

After heating up some mushy food for Willow and feeding her, I gave her a bath. I let her play with her toys for a while before getting her out and dressing her in purple feetie pajamas with pink hearts all over them.

"Alright Willow, it's time to go to bed. We'll be going to the school tomorrow to turn in all the paperwork. And then the next day you get to start daycare while I start school." I said as I laid her down in her white crib. Like her car seat and high chair, the room was done in soft pink and gray. The walls were painted gray with a white carpet, pink cotton curtains, and a white toy chest. Her bedding also matched with pink and gray.

I covered her up and smoothed her wet hair back, smiling a I sang to her. It only took her a few minutes to fall asleep, and I smiled to myself as I left the room. I made it to my own room, and looked around. My room was done up in navy blue and gray.

The walls were gray, just like Willow's room, with navy curtains and a white carpet. The queen sized bed had navy bedding, the dresser was gray, and there was a smaller flat screen sitting on top of it. All my clothes were put away and everything was in place.

Sitting down on my bed, I felt the depression creeping up on me. I sighed, rubbing my face as I layed down on my back trying to calm my frantic heart. I was fine as long as I had Willow with my, but the minute we were apart, I came undone. Tears welled in my eyes as I glanced at my bedside table where a picture of Jayden sat right beside one of Willow.

Grabbing it, I held it to my chest as I choked on my sobs, trying not to wake my daughter. I couldn't deal with his death still, it had only been two months. I felt like my life had totally come crashing down the minute I got that phone call. I loved Willow and I would hold myself together as long as she was around but by myself I just couldn't let myself smile.

Finally calming down, I stared at the picture for a few more minutes. He had dark brown hair as well, looking just like his sister. They only had one difference and it was their eyes. Willow had a light blue eye color like her father, while Jayden had gotten my bright green eyes. Sighing, I sat the picture back in it's place as I stood up. Deciding to take a shower, I grabbed some clothes and made my way to the bathroom.

After my 20 minute shower, I dressed in a pair of silk black shorts and a matching silk tank top. After checking on Willow, I decided I wasn't hungry so I crawled into bed and shut my eyes, burrowing into the blanket. I layed there praying that tomorrow went smoothly and that this was the right choice for me and my daughter.

With that last thought, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, my hand streched accross the bed to rest on the edge of the bedside table right in front of the picture of Jayden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okaaay second chapter! Let me know what yall think! I need some reviews guys! Good or bad I'd love to hear them! Here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight sadly!**

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

I was woken up the next morning by a beeping coming from the alarm I had set on my cell phone the night before. Groaning, I sat up and turned it off, rubbing my eyes. Flinging the blanket off of me, I got out of bed slowly, stretching my arms and back as I stood.

Letting out a sigh, I went to my closet to pick through my clothes to find something to wear for the day. Settling on a pair of black leggings and a green long sleaved blouse that sinched right under my chest and flowed softly down passed my butt. I headed to the bathroom next to brush my teeth. When I was finished I looked into the mirror to take in my appearance.

I wasn't much to look at. Long auburn hair that fell down to my waist in soft waves, pale skin, and light freckles that spashed across my nose. I stood at about 5'5, and I was thin with a bit of curves. Sighing, I looked away from my reflection and headed to Willows room.

"It's time to wake up my love, come on." I cooed, brushing her hair back from her face. I watched her eyes flutter open and smiled at her sleepy face, and she smiled back at me. I gently picked her up and layed her on the changing table to change her diaper. After I was finished I dressed her in a black long sleaved onseie with pink floral designs matched with a pair of pink pants. I slid some black socks onto her feet and picked her up again, settling her on my hip.

After making breakfast, I fed her and myself before sitting her in her playpen with some toys. "Now play here for a minute while mommy finishes getting ready." I tell her, smiling before I started to gather up all the paperwork I needed. After I finished that I slipped on a pair of black flat bottomed fabric boots.

"Alright Willow, are you ready to go?" I asked her, making her look up at the sound of her name. I laughed, picking her up and strapping her into her car seat. Making sure one last time that I had everything, I exited the house and made my way to my car.

I put Willows car seat into the base strapped into the back seat and made sure it was secure before putting her diaper bag in the seat next to her and getting into the driver's seat. I took a deap breath, readying myself to face this new school even if it was only gonna be for twenty minutes at the most.

The drive to school only took about ten minutes, and I made sure to catch a glimpse of the day care on my way. It was a 24/7 day care so I would have someone to watch her while I was in school and work. I was surprised that a small town like this even had one that was open all the time.

Pulling up to the school I noticed that the parking lot was packed with cars and students hanging around before class. I sighed, trying to shake off the nerves that were building in my stomach as I parked and turned off the car. I got out and glanced around to see that a lot of people were already looking at me, making my nerves shoot through the roof. I gulped, opening the door to the backseat and unbuckled Willow from her car seat. I lifted her out of the car and grabbed the envolope that had all my paperwork in it from the diaper bag before I shut the door and started to walk towards the school.

I glanced around me again to find people whispering and pointing, a couple of girls giggled to the side of me. I gripped Willow tighter and readjusted her on my other hip, trying to ignore the students that were most likely judging me for having a baby at such a young age.

As I made my way to the front door I passed a red convertable and a gray jeep, surrounded by a group of beautiful teenagers. There was a girl with long blonde hair and an amazing figure wrapped in the arms of a tall bulky guy with short brown hair. There was a small pixy-like girl with dark brown hair that stuck out at the sides, she seemed to have an excited aura about her. There was a slim but slightly toned guy with touseled bronze hair, standing with his arms crossed staring at the ground.

Finally my eyes settled on the last one standing with them. He was tall with honey blonde hair that fell to his collar, standing ridgidly next to the bronze haired guy. They all had similar pale skin, even paler than mine which was saying something.

As I walked passed the blonde haired boy, his head shot up and his eyes landed on me. I frowned slightly, averting my gaze from him as Willow started gurgling and babbling. I smiled brightly, holding her tightly as I opened the door to the school. I found the office quickly and went inside to be greeted by a older lady with graying hair and a warm smile.

"Hello, how can I help you dear?" she asked, glancing at Willow with a smile for a moment.

"My name is Jaime Parker, I'm supposed to drop off some documents to be copied." I said politely, handing her the envolope. She nodded, making her way to the copy machine behind her. I waited patiently for her, playing with Willow and giggling as she babbled to me.

"Alright dear, everything is in order. You'll be starting tomorrow won't you?" she asked, handing me back my papers. I nodded, and thanked her before leaving the office just as the bell rang.

Students flooded the halls, making it hard to get to the front doors. I held Willow to my chest tightly as I stepped out of the way of a few students passing by, hearing them snicker at me. I sighed, trying to squeeze passed the students when all the sudden I was shoved roughly from the side, making me tumble over.

I gasped, twisting around so I fell on my back with Willow pressed to my chest. My papers scattered around me as Willow started to cry, making me panic slightly. Sitting up, and set her in my lap as I frantically searched her for injuries. Seeing none, I sighed in relief as I hugged her softly, shushing her as she reached for some of her papers.

The halls were clear now, everyone having gone to class. I held Willow with one arm as I tried to pick up my mess, cursing under my breath softly. A pale hand suddenly was in my view and I looked up slowly looked up to see the blonde haired boy from earlier holding his hand out to her.

I hesitantly took his hand, keeping my grip on my daughter as he pulled me to my feet. After I was steady, he leaned down and picked up the rest of the papers for me. He handed them to me, and I took them smiling softly.

"Thank you." I said, looking up at him. He stood about a head and a half taller than me and was dressed in a navy button up with the sleaves rolled to his elbows, black wash jeans and black boots. All in all he was the most attractive guy I'd ever seen.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice and southern accent sending a small shiver down my spine. I nodded, hoisting Willow up slightly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you for the help. I'm Jaime." I said, sticking my hand out to shake. He slowly grasped my hand, shaking it. I gulped slightly when his skin touched mine. His hand was ice cold, making goosebumps apear all down my arm. Willow let out a squeel, making me jump slightly.

"Oh, sorry. This is Willow." I told him, running my free hand down her back. He looked down at her and a small smile crept onto his face. His smile made my heart skip a beat, and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I'm Jasper Hale. Pleasure to meet you. Is she your daughter?" he asked, turning his attention back to me. I nodded, preparing myself for the insults to come. It happened every time someone found out I was a mom. They either insulted me or backed off and pretended we had never spoken like I had a disease. But he suprised me by nodding, his smile growing slightly.

"She's beautiful." he stated, and that really took me off gaurd. Willow giggled, holding her hand out toward him. This made me furrow my brow in confusion, as she had never been open to strangers before. It took almost a month for her to be calm for my mom.

"Umm..." I mumbled, glancing at Jasper quickly to see a bit of suprise on his face. Slowly, he reached out a finger and she grasped it tightly in her fist. A big smile adorned her face, showing her three teeth.

"Wow, she's never been this open toward anyone before. Sorry about that." I said softly, making him look at me, his finger still in Willow's grasp.

"No it's okay, I don't mind." he said, wiggling his finger slightly making my baby giggle. I felt my heart lurch as I watched him interact with her, but I reeled myself back quickly.

"So, are you going to be coming to school here?" he asked, stepping a bit closer so Willow didn't have to lean away from me to play with his hand.

"Yeah. I'm starting tomorrow actually. Kinda nervous." I said, laughing softly. He nodded, still watching me intently. His gaze was really intense but not in a bad way which was weird.

"I should let you get to class, you're already late. I'm really sorry." I said, realizing we were still standing in the middle of the hall. He nodded, gently pulling his hand away from Willow.

"It's okay, really. I hope to see you tomorrow then?" he said, tilting his head slightly. God he was gorgeous.

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you Jasper. Say bye-bye Willow." I said, Willow waving her hand back and forth. He smiled at her again before turning his eyes back to me.

"The pleasure is all mine Ma'am" he said, the southern drawl clear in his voice. It made me want to melt, it really did. I gave him another smile before turning and walking out of the school. I glanced back to see him still there, watching me as I walked to my car.

I strapped Willow in, making sure she had her stuffed elephant before getting into the driver's seat. I took a deap breath, placing my hand on my chest to feel my rapid heartbeat. What just happened? A boy, Jasper, randomly talks to me? Plays with my daughter like there was nothing wrong at all with being a teenage mother? This was so surreal.

As I drove home I couldn't get Jasper out of my head. He was so handsome and kind. No one in that hall had even offered to help me besides him. Shaking off these crazy thoughts, I focused on the road. I didn't have time to think about a boy, I was a single mother who was going to be doing schooling and work. Although I only had to work part time considering I had an inheritance from my grandma Lue. She had been a very successful stock broker before she retired and had made sure I would be set for life when she passed away.

I didn't want to live on my grandma's money my whole life though. It helped with the bills and expenses for Willow but I liked to make my own money. I pulled up in my driveway to see a four people talking in the neighbor's driveway. There was a middle aged man with dark brown hair and a mustache, a indian man in a wheelchair, a young indian teenager with long black hair, and a pale girl about my age with brown hair.

I hummed, getting out and getting Willow before clicking the lock button on my keychain. The beep the car made attracted the attention of the other people, making me stop and wave at them.

"Hey there! I didn't know anyone was movin' in over there." the man with the mustache said, waving me to come over to them. I walked over, hoisting Willow on my hip.

"Uh yeah, just got here." I said, smiling at them all. They seemed to be pretty friendly which was good for me.

"Oh yeah? Wheres your parents? I'd love to meet them." the man asked, his smile genuine. This made me bite my lip softly, knowing I couldn't tell him the truth. I wasn't eighteen yet so technically I wasn't supposed to be on my own with my mom all the way in another state.

"My mom, she works out of town so it's just us right now. She has to stay there sometimes." I said, trying to make it sound believeable. He nodded, seeming to take my word for it.

"Well I'm Charlie Swan, Cheif of police. This is my daughter Bella. And this here's Billy Black and his son Jacob." Charlie introduced them, and I smiled at each of them.

"I'm Jaime Parker, and this is my daughter Willow." I said, and they all kind of froze for a second before smiling back at me.

"It's nice to meet you. So are you gonna be going to school?" Charlie asked, and I nodded.

"Oh cool, I'm starting tomorrow. It'll be nice to know at least one person." Bella spoke up, making my eyes travel to her. She was beautiful in a calm sense. She had long brown hair and deep brown eyes with pale skin. I smiled, laughing softly.

"Yeah I'm starting tomorrow too. Maybe we can make each other feel less awkward." I replied, making her laugh as well. I could tell we were gonna be amazing friends, I could just feel it.

"So how old is your daughter? She's so cute by the way." Bella said, making her way over to me. This town seems to be filled with people who have understanding hearts.

"She's nine months old. Thank you, I like to think she got it from me." I said, laughing again. Bella laughed as well and I could already feel that my decision to come to Forks was a good one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! Another chapter down! I have an importnant Author's note at the bottom so PLEASE READ!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

 **XOXOXOXO**

*Jasper's POV*

I sat in my bedroom staring out the window after school contemplating the strange encounter I had with that girl, Jaime. It was so strange, as soon as she pulled into the parking lot the only thing my attention was on was the tinted windows of her car. I didn't even recognize the blood pumping through all of the other students, which shocked me completely.

The moment she stepped out of the car, her auburn waves swaying in the wind and her bright green eyes sweeping the parking lot nervously, everything around me stopped for a few moments. I could feel a shaking from my shoulder but I didn't look to see what it was, too wrapped up in my own strange feelings.

The Major was screaming in my head, urging me to run to her as fast as I could and hide her away from the prying eyes and whispered gossip I could hear all over the lot. _'Mark her. Claim her.'_ Was all I could think. I took a step forward but was held back by my arm, finally snapping me out of it. I glanced behind me to see Edward's face pulled into a confused and concerned look.

The rest of my family was staring at me with similar looks, all except Alice. She had a big grin adorning her face, like she knew something the rest of us didn't. I looked back to the new girl to see her leaning into the open back door to her car, seeming to be grabbing something. She pulled herself out of the car and I didn't expect what she was holding.

The little girl in her arms seemed to not even be a year old, and I could tell by the way she held her to her chest with a maternal grace that she was this baby's mother. She only seemed to be my family's age, but teenage pregnancies weren't unheard of either.

As I looked at the small child I felt a wave of protectiveness wash over me, making my fist clench. I wan't nothing more than to sheild her from the world at that moment, and I didn't know why.

As she walked by, I could feel the anxiety and nervousness pouring off of her in waves and The Major screamed at me to go to her. To calm her and rip apart her fears so she wouldn't be afraid.

"Jasper, you need to calm down." Edward told me, shaking my shouder again to snap me out of it. I looked at him and nodded stiffly. We stayed outside until the bell rang, and the girl hadn't come back out.

I had lagged behind with Alice as we entered the school and I walked in just in time to see the new girl get shoved to the side, sending her to the floor. She had turned so her back hit the floor and a crippling wave of panic hit me hard, coming from her. I turned my attention to the senior that was the reason she fell, and a growl ripped through my throat.

Alice had calmed me quickly, telling me to calm down or I would scare the new girl before I met her. Of course Alice knew what was going on, she knew this girl was coming and didn't warn me.

After everyone had clearned the halls except that girl, Alice shoved me forward and took off in the opposite direction to class. I had helped her up of course, I was a gentleman, and the moment our hands made contact it felt like my whole body came alive, Major purring in content. She thanked me and introduced herself and the baby girl, Willow.

Jaime was her name, and it fit her so well. I introduced myself back and we shook hands, making me feel amazing again. It seemed like everything about Jaime drew me in, demanded my attention, making me feel like being anything or everything she needed me to be.

When I told her that her daughter was beautiful, she seemed taken aback, like that was the first time someone had told her that. I figured she was probably expecting a different reaction, probaby from experience.

When Willow held her hand out to me, I was a bit surprised. I had never really interacted with children before, and I didn't really know what to do. So I held out my finger and she latched onto it. The pride that welled in my chest scared me a bit. When she told me that she was starting school the next day I couldn't help but feel happy. So I would be seeing her every school day now.

When she had to go I gently pulled my finger away from Willow and felt disapointed that her and the baby had to go. I kept my face clear though, and as she walked away I made sure she made it to her car before going to class.

The rest of the day dragged on slowly, a empty feeling in my chest the entire day. My thoughts were consumed by Jaime, and it was driving me mad. I needed her here, I needed to be next to her. Edward and Alice each had to grab me twice to keep me from going to track her down.

Now I was just a depressed mess, sitting on the couch in my room feeling nothing but longing through my whole being. Inside my head, the Mjor was urging me to find her and make sure she was okay. I was so confused and worried, I had no idea what to do.

Carlisle walked in and sat on the couch next to me but I didn't turn away from the window. He sighed, putting his hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner. I finally turned to look at my adopted father, a worried frown taking over my features.

"Alice told me what happened. So you've found your mate?" he asked, sitting back slightly to get comfortable. I nodded, not saying anything. How was I supposed to deal with this?

"You don't look happy about it. This is a good thing Jasper." he reassured me, making me sigh and nod. I knew it was a good thing, I was happy I had found my other half. But I wasn't used to this.

"I am happy. I just didn't know what to do with myself today, I almost jumped her as soon as I saw her." I groaned, running my hands through my hair. He nodded, a small smile coming to his face.

"Ah, yes. We've all been there Jasper, it's normal." he said and that made me feel a bit better. At least it wasn't just me that had trouble controling themselves. I shifted, putting my elbows on my knees as I looked at my 'father.'

"Jaime Parker is her name and she has a child. A daughter" I said bluntly. I had no idea what that meant to me but I knew just by looking at her that I wanted to give that little girl the world.

"Oh. Alice didn't tell me that, how do you feel about it?" he asked, looking a bit concerned. I sighed, putting my head in my hands as I stared at the floor trying to come up with a good answer.

"I felt very protective. I wanted to give her everything, to sheild her from anything bad. Her name is Willow." I said, a small smile coming to my face. Carlisle smiled at me, putting his hand on my shoulder as I looked up from the floor.

"Son, your going to make your mate a very happy woman. Don't doubt yourself alright? And don't fight it, it will only make it worse." he said before leaving me to think some more.

I knew I wanted Jaime as mine. I wanted to be her lover, her protector, her friend. I wanted to make her smile and keep her safe, as well as her child. I wanted Willow to smile and be the happiest child in the world.

I wanted it all.

*Jaime's POV*

I woke up to the sound of my alarm again at 5:30 the next morning. I shut it off and laid there for a minute staring at the ceiling. Bella and I had hit it off great the day before, which made me really happy. She was a cool girl, and we had a lot in common. Me and Willow hung out at her house for most of the evening the night before. We even decided that she would follow me to school today seeing as I had been there already.

Sighing I got out of bed and groaned when my feet hit the cold floor. I shivered, making my way to the bathroom to take a shower and start the day. After washing my hair and body with Rose Petal scented shampoo and body wash, I got and and dried off.

Walking back to my room, I made sure to listen to make sure Willow wasn't awake before closing my door and getting dressed. I put on a pair of really light blue wash skinny jeans and a white tank top with black healed ankle boots. I grabbed my black leather jacket and put it on before clipping on a silver heart shaped locket that had a picture of Willow in one side and Jayden in the other side.

Smiling I made my way to Willow's room and leaned over her crip to see her eyes were just fluttering open. She looked up at me and smiled, sitting up and holding her hands out to me, "Mama" coming out of her mouth.

"Alright princess, let's get ready for the day." I told her as I got her up. I gave her a quick bath before dressing her in a thick purple log sleaved shirt and black pants with fleece covering the inside to keep her warm. After feeding her, I set her in her playpen as I put on some black eyeliner and mascara, using the mirror in the living room to do it.

"Alright, all ready. Are you ready for your first day of daycare Willow?" I asked, feeling my heart clench painfully as I realised that I was going to have to be seperated from her. She squeeled, clapping and grabbing onto the side of the playpen to pull herself into a standing position. I picked her up and hugged her close to my body, willing the pain in my chest away.

Grabbing my backpack, I left the house and walked across the yard to the Swan's front door. Knocking softly, I stepped back and waited until the foor was pulled open and Bella stepped out. She smiled at me, looking as nervous as I did, making me laugh softly.

"I hope you don't mind me being early, I have to drop Willow off at the daycare on the way there." I said and Bella shook her head, waving me off.

"No it's fine. Let's get going." she said with a smile as I nodded and went back to my driveway. After putting Willow in her carseat and getting in, I backed out and started the way there after making sure Bella was behind me.

Pulling lot of 'Rainbow Village,' I gulped harshly to keep my panic down. _It's okay, it's just for a couple hours._ I told myself, taking a deep breath. I got Willow out and glanced at Bella as she came up behind me to go inside.

As I looked around inside of the building, I calmed down a small amount. The walls were covered in all kinds of different colors, and between the front door and the children was a half wall with a door. The playroom was nice, it had baby gates seperating the older children from the toddlers, and there were toy boxes everywhere.

A older plump woman with bright blonde hair walked up to the wall and smiled, her face set with wrinkles. She had a kind face and an aura about her that screamed safety and compassion.

"Hello, how can I help you dear?" she asked me, and I gave her a nervous smile back.

"Yes I'm Willow Parker's mother, Jaime Parker. Today is her first day." I said, trying not to let on how close I was to a panic attack. After losing Jayden I almost couldn't bare to leave Willow alone here.

"Ah yes, come in, come in." she said, opening the small door for us to step through. She ushered us to the section for her age group, and I hesitantly set Willow on the floor next to a small boy.

"U-Um, here is her bag. Theres plenty of diapers and wipes in there, and a couple sets of clothes, just i case. I packed her a couple Gerber meals as well. I also put three bottles in there." I rambled, handing the gray and pink bag over to the smiling woman, my hands shaking.

"Don't worry dear, I'll take care of her myself." she said softly, obviously seeing my fear. Nobody would understand the horrible panic I was feeling in that moment though. I feared that if I left her alone, I would get another phone call to come to the hospital. Shakily, I nodded and kissed Willow on the head before practically running from the building to keep from changing my mind, Bella on my heals.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked softly as I latched my hands onto the top of my car, gasping for breath. I nodded weakly, but it was obvious she didn't believe me.

"Let's get to school." I whispered, straightening up. I shot her a small smile which she returned as she took my hand.

"It'll be okay." she told me and in that moment I felt like I could burst into tears. I felt them well in my eyes but I held them back as I nodded. I didn't know how, but I felt a connection with Bella that I couldn't describe. We had just met yesterday but it felt as if we had known each other forever. I knew Bella felt it too as she gazed at me with the same look in her eyes.

As I parked in the school parking lot, I glanced into my mirror to make sure my eyes weren't red and my makeup wasn't smudged before getting out of my car. I pulled my jacket tighter around me as I hurried over to Bella's truck. She met me at the back and we shared nervous looks as we walked into the school.

I felt a hand on mine and I looked down to see Bella grasping it in her own as we walked. I smiled, and we made out way to the front office. After getting our schedules and locker information, we compared them.

 _ **1st period (7:35-8:30) History - Mr. Harris**_

 _ **2nd period (8:35-9:30) Calculous - Mrs. Fields**_

 _ **3rd period (9:35-10:30) Gym - Coach Davidson**_

 _ **4th period (10:35-11:30) AP Biology - Mrs. Rivers**_

 _ **Lunch (11:35-12:30)**_

 _ **5th period (12:35-1:30) Creative Writing - Mr. Neil**_

 _ **6th period (1:35-2:30) French - Mrs. Elise**_

"Oh we have History, Gym and lunch together." Bella said, giving me a smile that I returned. I wished we had more classes together but it wasn't the end of the world. We started to walk to histrory together, practically glued together, when a boy our age with straight black hair and tan skin walked up to us.

"Hey..your Isabella Swan right? And your Jaime Parker?" he asked, a big smile on his face that screamed for attention. I gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Just Bella..." the brunette beside me corrected, making him nod his head eagerly.

"I'm Eric Yorkie, the eyes and ears of this place. So if either of you need a tour giude, lung date, shoulder to cry on..." he said, grinning at each of us as we walked.

"I'm more of a suffer in silence type."

"I don't do open emotion." I chimed in, shaking my head. I pulled Bella with me as Eric followed us into the classroom we were supposed to be in. Walking up to the teacher, Mr. Harris, we handed him our slips to get signed before he showed us our seats.

Bella's was in the second row while mine was in the last row in the corner by the window. I reluctantly left her to go to my own seat, and as soon as I sat down I started to feel the hole in my chest opening again.

 _'How pathetic am I? I can't even be on the other side of the room without support...'_ I snapped at myself inside my head, gripping my knees with both hands to calm myself. I couldn't do this. I needed Willow back in my arms. No..no. I could do this.

Class started and I opened a notebook to try to take notes. I took a few of the important ones, but my mind was too preocupied to really focus. What if something went wrong? What if she got hurt because I wasn't there _again..._

Shaking myself out of it as the bell rang, I gathered up my stuff and stood just as Bella got to my desk. She looked at me with worried eyes but I ignored it, following her out of the classroom.

"I'll see you in Gym." I said, smiling at my friend in which she returned. I went my own way toward my calculous class and did the same routine with the signed slip. Only this teacher seemed to want me to introduce myself, calling for attention from the other students before motioning for me to talk.

"Um..hi, I'm Jaime Parker. I just moved here from Newport, Rhode Island with my daughter." I said softly, barely loud enough for the class to hear. Mrs. Fields smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Alright sweety, why don't you take a seat next to Mrs. Cullen." she said pointing to one of the few people I had noticed yesterday. It was the small pixie like girl, and she smiled brightly at me as I sat down and pulled my notebook out.

"Hi, I'm Alice." she whispered excitedly at me, leaning over in her seat eagerly.

"Oh..I'm Jaime." I said, returning her energetic smile with a small one of my own.

"We're gonna be great friends." she declared randomly, leaving me a bit confused as Mrs. Fields started the class, forcing her to pay attention. A few minutes into the lesson, I started to feel my mood plummet again, making me grip my pencil and bite my lip.

 _'Why can't I go just an hour without feeling like I'm dying?'_ I growled to myself internally, flinching as a sharp pain went though my chest. I just wanted to curl into a ball and scream but I couldn't. I never had been able to. I never got to fully greive Jayden, I didn't get to scream and break things as I lost my mind like a normal mother woud have. I had to be strong and lock it all down because I had Willow to take care of. I couldn't fall apart.

Class drug on slowly as my panic climbed higher and higher almost to the point of bursting. I caught Alice shooting me worried glances every now and then like she knew there was something wrong with me. It wouldn't suprise me, my heart was beating so loud and fast it felt like the whole class could hear it.

When the bell finally rang, I got out of there as quickly as I could, taking deep breathes to calm myself. I could still feel my heart hammering in my chest as I made my way to Gym, causing me to clench my jacket.

It wasn't until I felt a familiar hand on my back did I start to calm down, and Bella's chocolate lock come into view did I smile to ease her mind.

"Are you sure your okay Jaime? You look like your gonna have a melt down." she whispered, pulling me along with her into the locker room. I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah I'll be okay. Um..I think I'm gonna call and check on Willow. Will you keep watch for me?" I mumbled, pulling out my cellphone. She nodded, leaning on some lockers as she glanced around the changing room.

After I hung up and the woman from this morning reasured me that Willow was fine and playing with other toddlers did I hand up. I sighed, thanking Bella, before changing into a pair of maroon sweat pants and a gray t-shirt that the school provided.

Gym went by quickly, my phone call making me breath a tiny bit easier, and soon me and Bella were on our way to lunch. I was still giggling softly about her hitting Mike Newton in the head with the volleyball when we sat down, the boy in question pulling out our seats.

"Hey, Mike, you met my homegirls Bella and Jay." he said, making Jaime raise an eyebrow. Jay?

"Your homegirls?" Mike asked disbelievingly.

"My girls!" came a voice of a dark skinned boy who jumped between Bella and I to kiss our cheeks and yank the chair from under Mike, who ran after him.

"Wow it's like first grade all over again." A girl, who I found out in Gym was named Jessica Stanley, said, scooting closer to Bella.

A flash went off with a sweet voice sating 'Smile,' making me blink my eyes rapidly to clear them. A girl with black hair, olive skin tone and glasses sat down smiling and saying she needed a picture for the feature.

"The features dead Angela, don't bring it up again. Don't worry babies I got your back." he said, patting us and walking away before we could say anything. I kind zoned out, picking at my grilled cheese I had gotten as my mind wondered. I still had to go to work after school, and the thought of not going to Willow immediately send my mood simmpering again.

"Who are they?" I heard Bella ask and I looked up to follow her line of sight. She was staring at the beautiful group of people she had seen yesterday, only there was one new boy she didn't see before. He had shaggy brown hair with wisps of natural red, perfect skin and golden eyes. He was perfect just like the rest of them.

"Oh those are Dr/Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska, like, a few years ago." Jessica said, glancing over.

"They kinda keep to themselves because their all together, like _together._ The blond one, that's Rosealie, she's with the big one, Emmett. And the little dark haired girl, that's Alice, she's like super weird. She's with the guy there, Vincent." Jessica said, and I watched as the new guy twirled Alice as they walked looking at her with love shining proudly in his eyes.

"Who're they?" Bella asked, making my eyes shift back to the door.

"Oh that's Jasper and Edward. Totally gorgous, but aparently no one here is good enough for them. Like I care." she mumbled.

 _'Sounds like you care an awfully lot.'_ I thought to myself. The bronze haired boy smiled slightly when he passed, like he had heard my sarcastic remark, but I know I didn't say it out loud. Must be imagining things.

"So, like, don't waste your time." Jessica finished.

"Wasn't planning on it." Bella replied, but her eyes told another story as she stared at Edward from across the room. I looked over to find him staring right back at her, with a somewhat frustrated look on his face.

My eyes shifted slightly to the blonde, Jasper, who I had met the day before, and was slightly shocked to see his eyes were already on me. I felt my cheeks flush, and for some reason I couldn't look away. We stared at each other for a moment, and a small smirk came onto his face before I tore my gaze away from him.

 _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

 **Okay, so I'm gonna start out by explaining a few things, so PLEASE READ. This story hits home with me a lot because I lost my son a couple years ago. He wasn't a twin, but I was pregnant when he passed away, and the inner turmoil Jaime goes through in this story is pretty well spot on. It may seem like she's weak for having to depend on someone else to keep her calm, but she's not. When you're not able to greive and let your emotions out they tend to dictate you, and that is exactly what's going on with her. So if you have any questions about the story or how I'm writing it or even some ideas feel free to let me know I'd greatly appreciate it! Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so here's another chapter! Good news, there's more Jasper/Jaime in this one! I hope you like it, remember to review!**

As I walked into creative writing, I glanced around to see if I knew anyone. Tyler was there, as well as Angela. I smiled softly at them as I made my way to the teacher, Mr. Neil. He signed my paper and handed it back to me, looking around the room.

"Theres a empty seat next to Mr. Cullen. You can sit there." he said, pointing to the empty seat next to the copper haired boy from the group of incredibley beautiful siblings. I nodded and quickly took my seat, pulling out a notebook and pencil.

The teacher started to drone on about the writing style of a famous author, but I couldn't pay attention. My chest was tight and my breathing was getting to be a problem. I closed my eyes and focused on the air getting into my lungs, remembering the lessons I was instructed to do when this happened by my therapist from Newport.

 _'Okay, counting. 1, 2, 3, 4...'_ I continued to count in my head, opening my eyes to at least look like I was paying attention, writing the numbers in my notebook as I counted in my head. I hated myself for being like this but there was nothing I could do to stop it. My mind and body betrayed me every chance it got, dragging me down a painful, mind shattering ordeal.

 _'213, 214, 215...it's not working. Fuck...okay calm down Jaime, you get get through two more classes...'_ I think to myself, putting my pencil down and setting my hands in my lap. From the corner of my eye I can see Edward, I think that was his name, glance at me a few times with a strange expression on his face. I ignored it and focused on the board, feeling for the rubberband that was on my wrist. I snapped in against my wrist, thankful that no one seemed to notice. I continue this until my heart rate slows back to normal and my lungs can get air into them.

I know that causing myself pain is a number one no-no, but I couldn't help it I couldn't lose it here in class. After I was sure I was calm, I picked my pencil up again, keeping my other hand in my lap so no one could see the red welts that were raised on my wrist.

The class went by smoothly after that, and I quickly packed my stuff, heading out the door. When I stepped out I looked around, noticing Edward staring at me from across the hall. Averting my eyes, I headed to my next class quickly, intimidated by his black eyes.

I made it to class fairly quickly, and had the teacher sign my slip of paper. I liked that they chose french for my language class because I was fluent in it so it would be an easy A.

"Hmmm...why don't you take a seat by Mr. Hale." Mrs. Elise said and I turned to see Jasper smiling slightly. My heart skipped a beat, making my blush as I walked to my seat. There weren't normal desks in this class, there were rectangular tables that sat two people like in chemestry, it was strange.

Sitting down, I planced my bag at my feet and shot Jasper a polite smile. I took a second to admire his beauty, trying to figure out how someone could look so perfect. His golden hair fell in waves to his chin, framing his sculped face and making his golden eyes pop. He was tall, I'd guess about six foot, with plenty of muscle but he was lean at the same time. God this guy was just too good looking to be real.

"It's nice to see you again ma'am." his southern drawl cut me out of my thoughts, a blush burning my face at having been caught staring. I cleared my throat softly.

"Yes, it's nice to see you too." I said softly, glancing to the front to see that class hasn't started yet so we had a few minutes to talk.

"How do you like Forks so far?" he asked me, leaning his arms on the table in front of him.

"I love it. The weather is so nice here." I replied, glancing out the window to see the overcast sky.

"That's good. So why did you move here?" he asked, causing me to tense up. Why of all questions did it have to be that? I mean, it was an innocent enough question but I didn't have an answer. I couldn't tell the truth so I made quick desicion.

"Um, my mom got a job a few towns over, so we came here." I said quickly, hoping my lie seemed convincing. If he didn't believe me he didn't show it.

"Alright class, I'd like you all to study page 32 in your books to get to know each phrases. You may work in pairs for this. " Mrs. Elise said, causing me to look away from the gorgeous boy beside me. Opening my book I realised that this book wasn't going to be able to teach me anything.

"So how good are you with french?" Jasper asked from beside me, causing me to look back at him. He seemed a bit closer now, did he scoot his chair over?

"I'm actually fluent in it." I said, smiling sheepishly. He chuckled, causing a shiver to run down my spine. What was wrong with me, I just met this guy and he's already able to get a reaction out of me.

"Well so am I." he said in french, leaning a bit closer. I gulped softly and tried not to look flustered. He must have noticed because a smirk spread over his face, which made it even worse.

"Well that will be conveniant if we're paired up in the future." I replied in french also, not looking away from his eyes. I could see a couple emotions pass through them but I couldn't make any of them out as they went so fast.

"Yes I'm sure we can do many things together." he drawled, his smirk never leaving his face. My face flushed, and I could feel lust wash over me before I quickly shoved it back down. No, a guy will not affect me like this with just one conversation.

"Am I making you nervous, Darlin'?" he asked softly, moving just a bit closer.

"No, not at all." I whispered, but I didn't even believe myself. I saw something akin to lust or desire fill his eyes. He closed them for a moment and when he opened them they were a dark mocha color instead of the bright gold.

The bell rang, making me jump slightly before I looked away from his intense stare. I gathered my things before standing up and facing a now standing Jasper.

"It was nice talking to you Jasper." I said in a steady voice, not willing to admit the affect he had on me.

"The pleasure is all mine Darlin'. I'll see you tomorrow." he said, smirking down at me before I rushed from the room. I made my way to the front office to drop off my signed piece of paper quickly, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

As I made it outside, I welcomed the cold air against my face as I made my way to my car. Bella was already at her truck as I aproached, and she looked like she was holding back tears. I raced over to her and took her hand, my face full of concern.

"What's the matter?" I asked, worried for my friend.

"Edward Cullen happened." she mumbled before she went on to explain how he glared at her all through biology and how she walked into the office to find him trying to change classes.

"When he saw me he just had so much hate in his eyes. I don't know what the hell I did." she said, sighing heavily. I pursed my lips, wondering what was going on with him.

"I'm not sure, maybe he was just having a bad day. You could've just been in the wrong place at the wrong time, you know?" I said, trying to reassure her. She nodded, giving me a small smile in thanks.

"Well, I gotta get to work." I said, giving her a hug. She looked at me confused, tilting her head.

"You have a job? Why?" she asked, looking through her bag for her keys. I bit my lip softly, hating that I had to lie to my new best friend. I wanted to tell her so bad, but not here.

"I need the money. Um...do you think you could come over to my place tonight? I wanna talk to you about something." I asked, playing with the sleeve of my jacket nervously. I had never told anyone what happened, but maybe that was my problem I supposed. I just hoped I wasn't making a mistake by confiding in her.

"Yeah absolutely. Where do you work by the way?" she asked, finding her keys.

"This little diner off the highway. It pays okay considering I'll just be a waitress." I said, pulling out my keys as well.

"Oh, I'm heading there now to meet my dad!" she said, laughing. I chuckled, nodding. I told her I would see her there and went to my own car. I started it up and turned the radio on, Nirvana coming through the speakers. As I pulled out of the school lot, I realized something that had me almost miss a stop sign.

I hadn't felt anything close to a panic attack or depression through my whole french class.

Work went by quickly, and I'd say it was a great first day. The people of this town were incredably friendly and welcoming, leaving great tips. I had talked a bit with Bella and Charlie through my shift, Charlie asking me questions about why I needed a job at my age. 'Kids should be worrying about school not money.' he had said. I told him that I liked to make my own money to take care of Willow, and that seemed to get him off my back.

I had a dull pain in my chest my entire shift, but it didn't get worse due to me being busy and having stuff to keep me occupied. The end of my shift came, and I practically ran to my car in an attempt to hurry the process of getting to my daughter.

I sped the whole way to the daycare and power walked inside to be greated by the woman before, Marge I learned was her name. I signed Willow out and quickly picked her up, showering her with kisses as she giggled.

"Mommy missed you so much sweetie." I told her as we walked out to the car. The ride home was quick and when I got there I fed Willow and gave her a bath before I called Bella to come over.

A knock sounded at the front door as I left Willow's room, turning off the light after putting her to bed. I made my way downstairs, my stomach knotting up with nerves. I really hope I can trust her, that she wont run to her father and tell him.

Opening the door, I smile at Bella before inviting her in. "Wow, this is a really nice place Jaime." she comments as she looks around. I thank her and lead her into the kitchen to make us something to drink.

"So how are you feeling? Still upset over Cullen?" I ask her, trying to make small talk to ease my nerves. She shrugs, taking the glass of soda from me. "Not really upset, I decided that I'm gonna confront him tomorrow to see what his problem is." she replied, and I nodded, agreeing that it was a good plan.

"So what did you wanna talk about? You seemed pretty nervous about it." she asked as we sat on the couch. I took a deep breath and turned to face her, pulling my feet up under me.

"Okay, I know we haven't really known each other but a couple of days, but I really feel like I can trust you. What I'm gonna tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially your dad." I started, and she got comfortable on the couch.

"I promise I won't tell. I trust you too Jaime, it feels like I've known you forever." she said, putting a hand on my arm. I nod, mentally preparing myself for the words I'm about to speak.

"Okay. I haven't been entirely truthful with you, and I'm sorry. My mom doesn't work a few towns over. She still lives in Newport, me and Willow moved here alone. I'm still almost a full year away from being 18, if anyone found out and reported me I'd end up in foster care with Willow. I can't have that." I said, my eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Hey, it's okay. I won't tell anyone, I promise. God, your doing school, work, AND being a mom? Jaime, I can't even begin to understand how stressed out you are." she said, rubbing my arm for comfort. "Why did you move here?" she asked softly, and I sighed knowing she would want to know.

"When I became a mom, I didn't just have Willow. I had twins, a little boy and a little girl. H-His name was Jayden. I was so happy. My mom wasn't a stable person, she hasn't been since I was about 10. I never let her watch them, I didn't trust her. But about two months ago I got called into work, and I my regular babysitter wasn't answering her phone. My mom begged me to let her do it. She was sober, so against my better judgement I let her. I was half way through my shift when I got the call to go to the hospital. She had started drinking when I left, and fell asleep. She fell asleep and wasn't watching. Jayden fell down the stairs..." A sob cut off my explanation, but I don't think Bella needed any more.

She pulled me into her arms as I cried, choking on my tears. I had never let it out, but I finally told someone. I didn't feel much better, but it felt like a small weight had been lifted. She stayed the night, calling her dad to let him know. We stayed on the couch, watching movies until we both passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! Here's another chapter for you guys! I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate it you guys! Keep the reviews coming!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It's been a week since school started, and things are starting to look up. Bella and I have gotten closer and closer, we're practically sisters now. Charlie even went out and bought a playpen and some toys for their house considering I'm either over there or Bella is at my house. He still doesn't suspect anything about me living alone, but I think Bella is helping out with that as well.

School has gotten slightly better, I still have to push through my panic attacks and depression in class without Willow, but I'm managing alright. It's strange that in French class I have no anxiety or depression at all, all I feel is calm. Jasper and I talk everyday in French, we've become semi-friends. We don't see each other outside of class, but that's mostly because the only social life I have is with Bella.

My first weekend is spent at work, picking up double shifts, which I hate but it's necessary. I had Sunday off though, and I spent the entire day with Willow and Bella. We played outside in the back yard and me and Bella watched movies while Willow napped. It was probably the best day I'd had in months.

Monday came quickly, and I woke up feeling good. I could feel the tightness in my chest but it wasn't as constricing as it normally was. Smiling, I got out of bed to get ready for school. I dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a white long sleaved button up shirt with a denim halter vest over it, and brown ankle boots.

Once I woke Willow up and got her fed and dressed, I put her in her playpen and did my hair, pulling it up into a high ponytail with my bangs and fringe framing my face.

"Mommy! Mommy! Pewww!" Willow yelled from her spot, holding out her arms with a grin on her face. Laughing, I slipped on my black hoodie with furr lining the hood before picking her up and making my way outside. I waved at Bella as she made her way outside, Charlie pulling up in her truck. She slipped, falling on her ass, and I giggled, making my over to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked as Charlie helped her up.

"Yeah, ice doesn't really help the uncordinated." she replied, making me laugh.

"That's why I got chains put on the tires. Jaime, you're tires are good right? You could ride with Bella and I could go get some chains put on for you if you want." he said, looking at me with concern. I felt my heart squeeze, not used to having someone worry about me.

"N-No that's okay. I just had them changed, but thank you Charlie." I said, biting my lip softly. We said our goodbyes before I went to my own car and out Willow in. After dropping her off at daycare I made my way to school, my chest feeling warm as I remembered the look Charlie gave me.

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

My morning classes went by quickly, my good mood lasting through them suprisingly. I had chatted with Alice in Calculous which almost got us in trouble, but Alice smooth talked our way out of it. I liked her, she was extremely nice and always in a good mood.

Lunch came quickly, and I met Bella in the hallway before we locked arms and headed to the cafeteria. As soon as we walked through the doors I stopped, feeling my phone buzz in my back pocket. I stepped to the side of the door, pulling it out to see who it was.

I felt ice run through my veins when I saw the screen, and my heart felt like it stopped. I could already feel my hands shaking as the pins and needles settled into my fingertips, warning my of a panic attack. On the screen read a name I never wanted to see even though I had the number.

 **Dad.**

I took a deep breath, ignoring the look of concern Bella was giving me as I clicked 'answer.' I put the phone to my ear, trying to stop the shaking. It took a second to find my voice but when I did it came out wavery and pathetic.

"H-Hello?"

" _Jaime Catherine Parker, when the hell where you going to tell me what happened!?"_ his voice yelled through the phone, making me wince. I hadn't heard his voice since that night...

"What are you talking about?" I gulped, not understanding why he was calling.

 _"You know damn well what I'm talking about! I just visited your mother! Were you ever going to fucking tell me I have a grandchild or that one-"_ I cut him off, not wanting to hear him even say Jayden's name.

"How did you visit mom? There's a restraining order, you know that! 500 feet Dad!" I raised my voice, but not enough for anyone besides Bella to hear over the roar of students joking around at their tables.

 _"Don't talk to me like I'm a fucking child Jaime! How could you not tell me!?"_ he yelled through the phone, and I closed my eyes, trying not to let the memories go through my head.

"You had no right to know! I didn't want you to know! Why are you even calling!?" I growled, my heart hammering in my chest and my whole body shaking. I knew I was going to lose it soon, I had to get off the phone.

 _"I'm calling to talk to my fucking daughter! I want to see my god-damn grandaughter!"_ he screamed, and I could tell my the slurr in his voice that he was drunk.

"No! You will not come amywhere near my daughter! I swear to God you will go right back to jail if I see your face!" I said, trying to push the tears of fear and frustration back from my eyes. I could see Bella's concerned face and feel her hand rubbing my back, but it all felt so distant.

 _"We'll see about that! I'll be there in a week! You won't keep me away, fuck the restraining order! After what happened, I don't even see why they let you keep her! You're obviously a horrible parent and I'll make sure to prove it. And if I can't, I'll take you out of the way! *CLICK*"_ he hung up.

I stared at the phone for a second, trying to process what he just said. Everything seemed so far away at that moment, all the noise fading.

 _~Flashback~_

 _I was nine, sitting in the backseat of my dad's Toyota Carolla, hugging my stuffed monkey to my chest as my parents screamed at each other from the front seats. They were both intoxicated, my dad driving while my mother sat in the passenger seat._

 _"I saw you looking at that slut, Michael! Do I look like a fucking idiot to you!?" my mother screamed, throwing her hands in the air._

 _"Yes you do Janet! I wasn't fucking looking at her, you psychotic bitch! If you don't calm the fuck down you'll regret it!" he yelled back, making little me flinch and cower further into her seat._

 _"Ohhhhh! What are you gonna do Michael!? Huh!? What the fuck are you gonna do!?" she screamed, hitting him repeatedly my the side with her fist. I didn't understand at the time why my mommy and daddy were fighting so much, but I knew I was scared. They did this almost every night no matter where they were._

 _We had just gotten done eating out at a nice resturaunt, and everything was good. Mom and Dad were chatting happily while they ate and drank their alcohol, until a younger attractive woman walked by and dad just had to look at her ass._

 _That brings us to now, them screaming at each other as they seemingly forgot about me sitting in the back._

 _"I swear to God Janet if you say one more word I will fucking crash this car!" he yelled, banging his fist against the stearing wheel. I silently begged my mom to just drop it and shut up, but of course she couldn't._

 _"I fucking dare you Micael!" she screamed and my dad grinned and laughed a horrible laugh before jerking the wheel to the right towards a set of trees._

 _The last thing I remember is me and my mom screaming as we headed straight for a tree before everything went black..._

 _~End Flashback~_

"Jaime, look at me!" I could faintly hear Bella's voice call. I could feel my heart beating too fast, my body shaking, and black spots started to dance in my vision as I struggled to get air into my lungs.

My knees gave out randomly and Bella caught me, pulling me out of the cafeteria as quickly as possible so no one would see. She helped me to the bathroom as choked sobs wracked my body. The only thing running through my head was my father's voice and snippets of the car crash.

"Jaime, look at me! Look at me!" Bella yelled as I collapsed to the floor of the bathroom, my sobs shaking my whole body as I wrapped my arms around my chest, trying to hold myself together. I couldn't take it, it felt like my chest was ripping apart and it hurt so bad. I grabbed my bag and dumped everything out onto the floor, searching frantically.

I finally found what I was looking for through my blurry vision of tears and panic. A orange bottle filled with white pills with my name on it. I shakily pulled the lid off and swallowed two of them before wrapping my arms around myself again.

"Jaime, please look at me! Talk to me!" Bella cried, tears leaking out of her eyes as she watched me fall apart. I leaned into her, trying to ride out the pain until the pills kicked in.

"It hurts..." I whimpered, burying my face in her shoulder as she held onto me tightly, rocking my back and forth. She held me for a while until the pills took affect, making my heart slow down and my breathing even out. I sat up slowly, my vision slightly off due to the narcotics. I sighed, feeling like I was floating. I was high, but it was perscribed to me so I guess it was okay.

"Jaime, are you okay?" Bella asked me, her voice shaking. I nodded, and leaned back against the wall. I stared at the ceiling, watching things tilt and move out of focus for a minute before I started to explain my situation with my dad, the pills forcing me to stay calm.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Jasper and his family sighed as they sat down at their table with their lunch that they couldn't eat. He couldn't wait to see Jaime in French class, it was the highlight of his day and soon he would get the courage to ask her to hangout outside of school.

Edward snickered softly to my left, making me glare at him playfully. At least I didn't run away. He glared back, a smile threating to break onto his face agian. I shook my head, pushing my food around on my tray as I chatted with my siblings.

"So this human has a child?" Rosalie asked, cocking her head to the side as she looked at me. I nodded, grinning.

"Yes, she's perfect. A little girl, her name is Willow." I told her, watching the envy in her eyes but it was overpowered by excitement. I knew she was jealous of human girls who could have children, but she seemed like she was going to be okay with Jaime which made me really happy.

"Oh look! There's Jaime and Bella!" Alice clapped, and my head snapped up, landing on my mate's face as she walked into the room with Bella, Edward's Singer. I smiled brightly, just seeing her face maing my mood rise even more. But it didn't last long.

She pulled out her phone, and I could feel her panic and fear from all the way across the room. Edward pushed his chair out suddenly and grabbed me with both of his hands just as I went to rush to her.

"You can't just run up to her like you want to Jasper, calm down." Edward said, trying to keep me in place. Vincent grabbed onto my shoulder, and the rest of my siblings tensed up, ready to jump up and grab me.

We all listened closely to her phone call, and I could feel The Major screaming in my head as the man on the phone yelled and belittled my mate. Edward winced, staring at me with panic as Major clawed and tried to get out. I held myself together, gripping the table hard enough to dent it.

"What kind of Father talks to their daughter like that?" Alice whispered, a broken look on her face as she watched Jaime stare at her phone once the call was over.

When she collapsed, Jasper broke free from Edward, but Emmett was quick to grab him and shove him back into his seat, holding him down discreetly. Jasper could feel the horrible panic and absolute terror rolling off of Jaime in waves, and it made him sick.

He needed to be there for her, he needed to comfort her and make her feel happy again! He needed to rip that man apart and make sure he could never make her feel like this again!

"Jasper! Stop!" Edward hissed, shaking my shoulder as Bella dragged Jaime from the room. I could feel myself trembling as I watched the first tear roll down her cheek before the door swung closed. I could feel myself breaking, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"What was he talking about, when he said that something happened?" Rosealie asked, her eyes filled with so much sadness that it suprised everyone to see her care so much about a human.

"I don't know, it seemed like she was intentionally trying not to think about it, like it was painful to her." Edward replied, shaking his head.

"Jasper, your mate seems to have a lot of problems going on. And he's coming here. We have to do something." Vincent said, rubbing his forehead in thought.

"I know one thing. He wont get anywhere near Jaime or Willow." Jasper growled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so first I'd like to apologize for taking so long. I've been crazy busy at work but here's chapter six for you guys! Second, I'd like to say that I do not in any way promote drug use, and point out that the pills Jaime took were perscribed to her. Just putting it out there! So review please and enjoy!**

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

I finally finished telling Bella about the car crash that put my father in jail for five years, and the pills that I took were in full swing making my vision distort and my body feel like it moved in slow motion. My thoughts were jumbled up, so it took a bit longer to tell the story so I knew lunch is almost over.

"So, you guys got restraining orders when he crashed the car?" Bella asked, my hand still in hers to show me comfort. I nodded, my head feeling like lead.

"Yeah, after the accident we had to get medical care and they found older injuries from when he would knock us around." I mumbled, my eyes shut. The horrible ache in my chest was not present thanks to the medicine and I couldn't be more thankful because talking about my father usually sent me straight into a panic attack.

"Wow, I'm so sorry Jaime. I couldn't imagine growing up like that." she whispered, shaking her head as a fresh set of tears welled into her eyes. I cracked a small smile, feeling better now that she wasn't judging me and calling me a freak for my past.

"It's fine Bells, I've come to terms with it. After dad went to jail, my mom stopped trying. I had to put my big girl panties on and look after myself and her. So wallowing in self-pity wasn't an option, it still isn't." I said, and after that the bell rang, signalling the start of class. I knew it was going to be impossible to pay attention in class so I decided not to even bother.

"Are you sure you wanna go to class, I could take you home." she said softly, helping me stand up from the floor. I shook my head, laughing softly. I made my way to the sink to fix my face then we were on our way. She walked me to my Creative Writing class and left me after a tight hug and cmforting words.

Walking in, I held myself as normally as possible to try to seem like I wasn't high out of my mind. If the teacher found out, I'd be screwed. I made my way to my desk, moving slowly to keep my walking straight, but of course there had to be a bag sticking out from under a desk. My foot caught it and I stumbled, catching myself with one hand on my desk and someone else's hand on my shoulder. A very cold hand.

I glanced to the side to see Edward standing, leaning over his desk to catch my shoulder, and it made me snort softly. "Oops, thanks." I giggled, pulling away from his hand to sit at my desk and pull out my notebook. It took a could of tries to get it out because it kept getting stuck, and I tried my hardest not to burst out laughing even though it wasn't all that funny.

Class finally started but I didn't even attempt to pay attention, my mind wandering through so many things at lightening speed. First was about Willow, then homework, then work, then random other things.

 _'Hmm, I wonder if Bella wants to have a sleepover this weekend? If Daddy is coming I might not be alive next weekend so a pillowfight with Bella needs to happen immidiately.'_ I mused to myself, staring up at the ceiling. From the corner of my eye I could see Edward shift like he was uncomfortable, so I turned to him to see he was glancing at me in what seemed to be concern.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, leaning over to him slightly. I usually wouldn't just talk to him, this is probably the first time I spoke more than a hello to him, but as I've pointed out I'm not in my right state of mind. He nodded his head, and gave me a small smile which I returned before focusing back on the ceiling.

The rest of the class went by quickly and soon I found myself on my way to French with my arm around Bella's shoulders. I giggled softly as I pulled her closer, loving that I didn't feel anxious or depressed. It was great to feel like there were no problems for once, even though the little voice in the back of my head was screaming that I shouldn't like being doped up, that these feelings weren't real.

We made it to my class and I hugged Bella tight and promised to meet her at her truck after class before I went in and found my seat. Jasper wasn't there yet, so I hummed to myself and pulled out my notebook to doodle.

It wasn't long before the chair next to my own was pulled out and Jasper sat down, giving me one of his award winning smiles. I gave him one back, glancing at the clock to see that we still had a few minutes before class.

"How are you today ma'am?" he asked, leaning back in his chair with his entire focus seemingly on me. It kind of made me nervous, as if he could easily see that I was on something, but I ignored it and answered him.

"I'm doing great, and you?" I asked, continuing my doodles so I wouldn't get lost in his beautiful golden eyes. The little flowers and vines I was drawing were lopsided and looked funny from my unsteady hand but I thought they were cute.

"I'm doing good." he replied, not taking his eyes off of me. Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could feel his intense gaze like they were burning a hole in the side of my face and it made a blush rise on my cheeks. Finally the bell rang signaling the start of class, and students all went to their desks as the teacher started the lesson.

It was a verbal lesson today so it was almost impossible to talk, which I was kind of thankful for. I don't know why I felt so worried about Jasper finding out I was on pills, it wasn't like we were great friends or anything. But the thought of him looking down on me or thinking I was weak bothered me for some unknown reason even when I tried to shrug those feelings off.

Class went by relatively quick with me not paying an ounce of attention to the lesson, and when the bell rang I quickly put my stuff away. After saying a polite goodbye to Jasper I hurried out of the room to get to the parking lot. I made it to Bella's truck after only stumbling once to see her with a small smile on her face.

"Good class?" I asked her, setting my bag of the side of her truck. She nodded, laughing softly.

"Yeah. Edward actually talked to me, we talked throughout the whole lesson. Maybe you were right, maybe I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." she said, setting her own bag on the hood to find her keys. I went for my own keys when my bag fell into the bed of her truck, causing me to groan and pull myself into the bed as well.

Just as I grabbed my bag and stood up, the sound of schreeching tires sounded through the parking lot and I looked over my shoulder to see Tyler's big blue van coming straight toward Bella's truck. Bella whipped around right after I did and gasped, watching as the van got closer, neither of us having a chance to move.

"Bella!" I screamed, fear clenching my chest tight but not for me. I was scared for my friend.

Right before the van hit, I saw a blur take Bella to the ground and the side of the van that was right in front of her stop dead, the back of it swinging around to slam into the side of the truck in front of me. The impact sent me tumbling harshly backwards, my leg catching the side of the bed and sending me flying to the ground.

I tried to catch myself, but my right hand landed hard on the ground causing pain to explode through my wrist just before my head met the concrete. Everything went black for a few seconds as the screaming started, and when my vision blurred back into focus I could see people suroudning me.

Slowly, I sat up cradling my injured wrist the my chest. My head was pounding and I could feel hot sticky blood trailing down the side of my face but I ignored it all and stood up, stumbling around to get to the other side of the truck.

"Bella! Bella are you okay!?" I yelled, trying to find my brunette friend through all of the other students. She rushed out from between a few students, trying to get to me as fast as I was trying to get to her. When she reached me, she pulled me into a hug.

"Oh my god Jaime, I was so scared! You're bleeding, the ambulance is on it's way, don't worry." she said, fretting over me to the point where I had to crack a smile. I glanced over her shoulder for a minute only to catch Jasper's eyes staring at me with panic in them. His brother, Emmett I think was his name, was holding onto him tightly as he pulled him into a silver Volvo, taking him from my sight.

It wasn't long before the ambulance came and I was forced onto a stretcher. We reached the hospital fairly quick, and before I knew it me and Bella were sharing a bed in the emergency room while Tyler laid in the bed next to ours.

"What happened? Once second you were standing there, and the next something came out of nowhere and pulled you down?" I whispered to her, making sure the boy in the bed next to us couldn't hear.

"It was Edward...he just showed up and grabbed me. Jaime...he stopped the van. He pushed it away from us." she whispered back, looking really confused. I furrowed my brow, wondering how he could have done that. I remembered nothing but a blur, something going so fast I couldn't see it correctly. That had been Edward? How could he have moved that fast? My internal questions were cut off when the door to the E.R. was opened and a tall pale man with light blonde hair and golden eyes walked in, the picture of perfection.

"Hello girls, I'm Dr. Cullen." Of course. "Ms. Parker? You took a hard fall, how does your head feel?" he asked me, glancing at the right side of my face that was covered in blood still, which had dripped down onto my shirt.

"I'm fine, check on Bella first please." was all I said, refusing to let him even think of checking me over until Bella was cleared. He looked hesitant, but eventually complied, shining a light in her eyes and touching around her head. As he did this, the doors once again flew open and Charlie rushed in, looking frantic.

"Bella! Jaime!" he called, running over to us, only to stop short as he caught sight of my face. His own face went white as a sheet, and I bit my lip to keep from giggling.

"Jaime, my god are you okay? You're covered in blood..." he said, coming to stand next to me after Bella waved him off saying she was fine.

"I'm fine, really. It looks a lot worse than it is. I was more worried for Bella" I assured him, feeling a bit uncomfortable with all the attention. I wasn't used to this, my mother didn't even show up to the hospital when I broke my leg in 7th grade.

"Yeah, it would have been a lot worse if Edward wasn't there. He got to me so fast, he was nowhere near me." she said, a calculating look in her eyes.

"You were very lucky then. Ms. Parker, your turn." he chuckled, seeing the sour look on my face.

"I'm really fine." I mumbled.

"I'll be the judge of that." Dr. Cullen said, coming to stand beside me. As he felt around my head, me wincing the whole time, Tyler continued to apologize until Charlie pulled the curtain on him. I knew he felt bad, but neither me or Bella blamed him so he didn't really have to keep apologizing.

"You have a bit of a concussion. Does anything else hurt?" he asked, eyeing my wrist which was still cradled to my chest. I sighed, knowing I couldn't hide it. I told him that I landed on it when I hit the ground and he examined it, humming to himself.

"Well, it's a nasty sprain. It's on the verge of a fracture so I'll put it in a brace to keep it in place. But you won't be able to use it properly, and no lifting what so ever." he said, and I froze. How coud I take care of Willow if I couldn't lift anything or use my hand?

"Dr. Cullen, I have a child. I have to be able to use my hand, no lifting is just not an option." I told him, worried a bit.

"You'll have to get someone to help you then. If you use it you run a high risk of breaking it then it'll take a lot longer to heal. I'm going to have to put in a few stitches to your forehead." he said, taking out a syringe. He injected whatever was in it into the wound that was right at my hairline. When it was numb, he put in the stitches and taped a gauze pad over it.

"I'm just gonna check a few more things and then I'll release you." he said, shining the light into my eyes, but stopped with a furrowed brow when my pupils didn't change from the dialated state they were in.

"Ms. Parker, I'm going to need you to be honest with me. Are you on any drugs or narcotics I should know about?" he asked me seriously, causing my eyes to fall to my lap.

"Drugs? Jaime, are you doing drugs?" Charlie asked me, worry dripping from his voice causing me to cringe.

"They're prescribed. I have an axiety problem and I'm supposed to take them when I start to go into a panic attack. I had a really bad one today so I took two instead of the prescribed one." I said, not looking up to meet their eyes.

"Alright, I'm going to need to see the prescripion so I can pick out the right pain medicine to give you." he told me, and I rummaged through my bag to get the pills. After I handed them over, he wrote me a prescription and handed them back to me with the slip of paper.

"Okay Ms. Parker, someone is going to have to wake you up every two hours for two days to make sure you don't fall into a coma. You're parents can do that can't they?" he asked while he marked stuff on a clip boars. I glanced at Bella nervously, and she shrugged helplessly, causing me to worry my bottom lip.

"Um..my mom is working out of town at the moment. She won't be home for a few more days." I said, fiddling with a buckle on my backpack.

"Still? I haven't seen her once, she's been gone this whole time?" Charlie asked, his brow furrowed. I internally panicked for a moment, not realizing Charlie had actually been paying attention.

"No..she was here a few days ago overnight. She got called back early the next morning so you probably didn't see her." I mumbled, looking anywhere but at the sheriff in front of me and hoping he believed me.

"Oh, okay then I guess." he said, not really sounding convinced. I could only hope he would stay off my back long enough for me to come up with a solution to this problem, because I had no idea what to do about it right now.

"Well, do you have any friends who could help you out with you're child and waking you up?" Dr. Cullen asked, breaking the tention that was building around us. I mentally thanked the man before thinking. I only really had Bella but I couldn't ask her to do all that for me, she was already doing so much by keeping my secrets for me.

"I can help out, I don't mind." Bella piped up, making me smile a bit. Even with all she's doing, she was still willing to take more on.

"Bella, I can't ask you to do that. You're doing so much for me already. I'm sure it can't be that bad, I can set an alarm every two hours. And if I don't put too much pressure on my wrist with Willow then it should be fine." I said quickly, not wanting to burden her any more. I was used to doing things on my own, I've been doing it for a very long time now, being dependent on someone is just not going to work for me.

"Ms. Parker, I don't really think you understand how severe a concussion can be. If you start to slip into a coma, an alarm is not going to wake you up. Someone will have to be there to bring you to the hospital if you don't wake up. And any pressure on your wrist is not going to end well, I assure you." Dr. Cullen spoke up again as he slid a black brace onto my wrist and tightened it. I winced, feeling the pain shoot up my arm, and ground my teeth. I didn't know what to do, I suddenly felt helpless again at having to depend on someone else.

"Make sure you have someone with you, no lifting your child, and no driving. I'm sorry, but your health is my main priority." Dr. Cullen said, stepping back.

"Am I free to go?" I asked, not looking up as I continued to grit my teeth together.

"Yes, but I will need to see you back here in two weeks to check your stitches and wrist." he said carefully, obviously noticing my horrible mood. I said nothing as I stood up and snatched my bag from the bed before storming out of the E.R.

I walked quickly to the bathroom and gripped the counter, staring at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible, the side of my face completely covered in blood as well as my neck and shirt, and the skin around the gauze pad was already turning a strange blue color.

I could feel myself shaking as I looked around myself, the adrenaline from the accident and the pills finally wearing off. I hated hospitals with a passion, and being in one again had already set my nerves off. Now I get told that I can't even care for my daughter without help? How would I manage that, I was alone. I had Bella but she shouldn't be getting mixed up with someone like me, someone with so many problems.

Suddenly I was hit with the realization that my dad was going to be here in a week. He was coming for Willow and I was in no condition to even care for her, let alone protect her. These thoughts brought on a new wave of helplessness and stress, much worse than before, and I couldn't stop the tears that spilled over my cheeks.

Letting out a small sob I fell to my knees and clutched my head, trying to figure out what to do. I couldn't let that monster near Willow, but what was I going to do? Bella couldn't be around when he got here, so her helping me at my house was out of the question. I had only one option left.

I had to run.


End file.
